Jason Blossoms Murder and love life ,includes new charachters
by lily890
Summary: Polly Cooper is in a mental institution for teenagers. Jasons new girlfriend {Maria Summers} finds out that she is carrying Jasons baby. On July 1st she rows a canoe to the other side of Sweetwater river to meet Jason where she plans to tell him about her pregnancy. Later they plan to run away together on July 4th... But when Jason doesn't show up, Maria learns he was murdered


NOTE: I am using characters from Riverdale but am also introducing the Summers family that I created

CHAPTER ONE PREVIEW: Chapter one tells us the story of how Maria Summers prepared to break the news of her pregnancy to her boyfriend Jason Blossom on July 1st. Jason Blossom is meeting her on the other side of Sweetwater river in a family owned cavern a five minute walk from the bank of Sweetwater river.

*Character description, Maria Summers: Blonde, long hair, slim physic, blue eyes, beautiful smile, Jason's age.

NOTE:: Rated M because of graphic sexual description and sexual content, Every sexual reference orr scene is marked with a ***

Number of sexual scenes in chapter one= ONE

Chapter one:

July 1st

Maria Summers packs her equipment needed for passing Sweetwater river in her dads canoe. Her phone, a jacket[ even though it is a beautiful day] and of course her pregnancy evidence which is a pregnancy test she bought with stolen money and ID from her mother while on a trip out of town. She looks down at the stick making 100% Sure its true before she leaves.

Pink- pregnant Blue- Not pregnant

The stick mometer is a bright Barbie pink. She sighs and puts it into her waterproof bag.

Walking down the stairs she can smell Alexandra Summers cooking eggs and bacon for her hungry, sleeping husband.

Maria clears her throat.

'Mom, I'm going for that canoe ride across Sweetwater, I won't be too long okay?'

Alexandra looks up from her sizzling pan and turns to face her daughter.

'Okay, alone?' Alexandra Summers hates the thought of Jason Blossom. After the Summers moved here six months ago, half way through the school year she knew nothing of the blossoms or their maple syrup company. But once Marie and Jason started dating, ther mothers warned her about Polly Cooper and how she was sent to an institution for troubled teens after a fight with Jason turned her depressed. Maria never brought up the Polly incident with Jason even though they had been seeing each other for almost seven months

'Or with Jason?' Alexandra folds her arms.

'Alone mom, just myself for a quiet ride that's all.'

Alexandra turns back to her frying pan as the bacon hisses loudly. Maria walks to the door and shuts it after her. The air is hot and the ground is cracking under the heat. Perfect day for a canoe ride. Its a ten minute bike ride from Maria's house. She wheels her bike to the front of her gate and sits on it. She looks up to the Cooper's house two doors down. Betty Cooper is sitting outside it on a bench. She looks up and stares at Maria. Unsettled, Maria pushes off the ground and begins her journey to Sweetwater river.

Sweetwater river, July 1st

Maria parks her bike and shackles it to the bike rack beside the car parking spots on the bank. Her fathers Swifta Canoe is tied up to a wooden pool hammered into the deep bank. She places her bag in and sits down in the canoe. She reaches over and releases the tight rope from the pole and pushes the canoe off from the bank. She grabs the ores and starts steering the canoe down Sweetwater river.

Taking in all the sights of the river. Half way down the river there is a docking point. Its a land spot made up of a pile of rocks that fishermen tie their canoes to and fish.*** This is where Jason impregnated Maria. Maria thinks back to the day. Her and Jason rented out Clifford Blossom's Vesra 360 speedboat and went for a ride down Sweetwater river. It was a hot day hotter then this one. Jason tied the speedboat to the pole on the land spot and asked Maria for permission to touch her. Maria let him finger her and tease her while they kissed. But when he was ready to insert himself into her they realised they had no condom or protection. Maria remembers how she contemplated for what felt like hours what to do. This would be her first time having unprotected sex. She knew what could happen if she let Jason penetrate her unprotected. Jason promised he'd pull out of her when he felt he was going to cum inside her. Foolishly, Maria made him promise then allowed him to slide into her.***

She wasn't sure whether she should abort Jason's baby or keep it. She knew if her mother and father found out they'd be disappointed in her. And she didn't know what Jason would think when she told him she was pregnant. She passes the land point. The docking point of the bank on he other side of the river is it sight now.

Chapter two will be up in around one day ! TODAY= 1ST OF JUNE 2017


End file.
